


Pas De Cheval

by xparksjx



Series: Pretty. Odd. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, also yoongi appears lol, i'm sorry @ others, jeonghan and joshua appear like once, made this for fourth anniv bless jicheol, tag urself in this fic i'm the culinary student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xparksjx/pseuds/xparksjx
Summary: If your Valentine's day doesn't involve flour, pick-up lines, and bunnies then what's the point?





	Pas De Cheval

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this piece of shit to jicheol. tnx for ruining my life u assholes  
> also to orangejellyace for encouraging me to finish. I was gonna delete this shit at 200 words and look at it now, it's 2.4k goddam, bless ur soul lodi. werpa!!!!

Jihoon did not know how he got into this situation in the first place. His whole body covered in flour as he held a bouquet of big pale pink peonies close to his chest with his left hand and his guitar on his right hand. His best friend’s in front of him, holding the head of the bunny suit he was wearing–sweaty and teary eyed but still pretty damn attractive.

If someone had told Jihoon four hours ago that this is what was going to happen to him, he’d laugh and call them ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon walked around the campus, love was in the air, which meant air was disgusting. It was The Day, the day people publicly display their affection like there’s no tomorrow. Jihoon didn’t get why they feel the need to flaunt the fact they have a relationship. Frankly, it’s just mocking him. Everyone was handholding it seems, if they’re not, they’re probably linking their arms together.

“Hoonie, you look constipated.” Jihoon faced to where the familiar voice had come from. His best friend, Seungcheol was now beside him. The taller man was sporting a white shirt under a military green bomber jacket and some ripped jeans. He looks so good, Seungcheol always looks good though (the times where he was wearing his bucket hats were a bit questionable but Jihoon can look past them.)

“Jokes on you, I always look constipated.” Jihoon replied, barely hiding a scoff in which Seungcheol laughs at. Seungcheol always laughs at his jokes (and not jokes, sometimes it gets awkward when he sort of laughs at something he’s not supposed to laugh at), he wondered what his best friend saw in them but he decides not to question the older man.

“Nah, you actually look cute today.” Seungcheol flashed Jihoon a bright smile, dimples on full display. Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up and _dear god is this how he goes? Cause of death: Seungcheol’s dimples?_

Jihoon’s not blind, he knew his best friend was sculpted like a Greek god. He witnessed this man get hit by puberty real hard. Seungcheol used to be chubby cheeks and lanky limbs; now Seungcheol is all broad shoulders and strong thighs. Jihoon actually felt personally attacked because Seungcheol, this big, handsome idiot, was so attainable yet so unreachable. Jihoon had been pining over Seungcheol for years, so any random compliment the man threw at him was really not helping.

“You come up to me saying I look constipated, and now you tell me I look cute? You gotta stop sending mixed signals, Cheol” Jihoon said it like a joke but it was kind of true, if Seungcheol would stop acting like the sun shines out of Jihoon’s ass and then act all no homo bro, Jihoon would greatly appreciate it.

“I was joking, you really do look cute today.” Good thing Seungcheol said it without looking at Jihoon because he bet that he was as red as all the paper hearts decorated on every surface he saw.

“Well, I gotta head to my building now, where do we eat for lunch later?” Seungcheol made a face that Jihoon dubbed as his “ah fuck,,,, actually…” face

“I actually have something to do today…” there it was.

“Ah okay, what’s up? Catching up on school work?” Seungcheol was quick to reply “yeah, something like that. See you at the dorm” and with that, Seungcheol was gone.

 

The moment Jihoon stepped into the room and sat on a chair, he was immediately greeted by his friend, Jeonghan. Jeonghan was one of the shadiest people Jihoon has ever met, the man had the softest features and a face of an angel but appearances never really match up with personalities. Jihoon remembered meeting the blonde man back when he used to have long hair. Jihoon had to admit, Jeonghan’s a pretty person; He wouldn’t have become friends with him if Jeonghan didn’t talk to him first.

“You’ll never guess what I got” Jeonghan said in mock excitement,

“What?”

“I got chocolates!” Jeonghan’s excited tone was so fake Jihoon could not help but snort.

“Wow, Chocolates! So much thought put into a gift, I think I might just actually start crying.” Jihoon exclaimed. He mock swooned that had the blonde man laughing at his antics. It wasn’t everyday that Jihoon plays along with his antics.  

“Like, wow! It’s not like I can buy myself these for half the price tomorrow!”

-

Classes went by in a blur, Jihoon was pretty sure he had two quizzes, probably failed both of them, oh god he wished he didn’t fail. He needed to Pass™. He didn’t want to admit but he was kinda out of it at the moment, He kept thinking about the fact that today’s Valentine’s Day and he’s probably going to go through it alone because a certain someone had school work to catch up on. The next thing Jihoon knew, the professor had dismissed the class, it’s finally his vacant.

Before Jihoon could leave the room, some guy with mint green hair handed him a small light pink card and then left (Jihoon actually doesn’t know his name, was he yoongle? Yoonji? Yoon something, he doesn’t care. )

Jihoon examined the card and saw a short message:

_Do you happen to have a band-aid?  
Because I think I scraped my knee falling for you_

A deep frown settled on Jihoon’s face. Literally the most overused pickup line in the history of pickup lines… Jihoon actually felt sort of offended. He threw away the piece of paper on the nearest trash can he could find. Jihoon grabbed his things and left the classroom. While walking on the corridors of the Fine Arts and Design building, Jihoon was reminded why he liked having somebody to be with during valentines. Now that he was alone, he was aware of everyone around him, the sickening sweet smiles, faces adorned with fond smiles. Jihoon actually felt envious, how were these people able to find people that they like and like them back, it was so surreal. Jihoon had never felt what requited love feels like, he was pretty sure he only knew pining. Jihoon clutched on to the straps of his backpack a little tighter, there was literally no point in wallowing in misery on valentines, Jihoon decided that he will be a happy single pringle today to spite the holiday. In the middle of cheering himself up, a random person tapped his shoulder and gave him a surprisingly familiar card, it was the same card as the one yoongogo gave him earlier

“Wha-“ before Jihoon could even ask the person about the card, the person was already gone. Jihoon looked at the card

_Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you’ve got a pretty sweet ass_

The card was also thrown into the nearest trash can. Jihoon had a growing suspicion that someone’s messing with him. He just can’t get a grasp on how this could be sincere, with pick-up lines like those? These had to be a joke. A joke that Jihoon wasn’t finding funny.

 

On the way to the library, Jihoon had received five more cards from strangers. The cards still contained pick-up lines that made Jihoon roll his eyes too many times within the course of ten minutes. Someone had to be messing with him, Jihoon wished Seungcheol didn’t have to do other shit but he kinda understood, Civil Engineering wasn’t an easy course. Jihoon promptly sat on his usual table at the second floor of the library, he pulled out his laptop and opened word documents. He had term papers to finish but he can’t seem to focus, his mind going back to the cards. He was snapped out of his thought when he felt a vibration on his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw a notification for a text

 

 **From Cheollie:**  
where r u????

Jihoon thought that maybe Seungcheol was actually done with his things that he can finally accompany the lemon haired man again.

  
To Cheollie:  
Library, why?? U done with school work?

 **From Cheollie:**  
nah :”(((( I was just wondering what ur life is w/o me lol ;P

 **To Cheollie:**  
Fuck off   t(-_-t)

 

Jihoon put his phone back into his pocket, his head a little lighter after texting with Seungcheol. After 30 minutes, Jihoon yawned and noticed a pale blue card placed on top of his notes

Oh no…

Much like the pink cards, the blue card still contained a horrible pick up line

_Do you have an inhaler? Because you took my breath away_

This had to stop, or else Jihoon was pretty sure he could stab a bitch. Jihoon the decided to whine about it to the only person he trusts with his entire being

 

 **To Cheollie:**  
I think someone’s fucking with me

 

The reply was almost instantaneous

 

 **From Cheollie:**  
who’s been fucking with my Jihoonie  >:CCCC

 

Jihoon blushed at seeing Seungcheol refer to him as “my Jihoonie”, Seungcheol got the habit of referring to him as “his Jihoonie” back in their junior year in high school. They’re in college now and it still affects Jihoon like Seungcheol only decided to call him that yesterday.

 

 **To Cheollie:**  
someone’s been pranking me by giving me these god awful cards with pick-up lines, like cheol, you wouldn’t believe them. They re a ll s o ho rrib l e ???

 **From Cheollie:**  
idk hoonie, how can u be so sure it’s a prank? They could be sincere about it?

 **To Cheollie:**  
no cheol, these are just too horrible, I’m actually afraid my eyes will pop out of its sockets bc I roll my eyes too much.

 **From Cheollie:**  
aw, that sucks. :( Well I gtg text u l8r!!!

 

Jihoon closed his phone and checked the time. He saw that he had 20 minutes left until his next class, he figured that he could just walk around the campus again, judge everyone, and be a bitter prick overall. Surprisingly, no more cards were given to him, maybe talking to Seungcheol gave him some sort of luck.

-

Jihoon’s last class during Fridays were actually 4pm which were a blessing to be honest. Jihoon was walking to his last class with his friend another friend named Joshua. He and Joshua only recently started hanging out after Jeonghan introduced him as “the one that keeps him sane in this ugly world” in which Joshua corrects with “we’re really close”. Joshua was fiddling with the straps of his guitar case as he talked about how his plans for today flopped. Jihoon couldn’t care less, He can’t wait to go back to his and Seungcheol’s dorm and do their yearly tradition of watching romcoms on TV while eating a bunch of ice cream during Valentine’s. All was well until a giant pink and blue bunny appeared, holding a big bouquet of flowers and

Was it going straight for Jihoon?

 _Holy fuck it’s walking towards me._ Jihoon wanted to disappear. A small crowd started to form as the giant bunny approached him. The bunny held out its arm to give the bouquet to him, Jihoon hesitantly took it. Jihoon had blank eyes as he started at the bouquet.

Missing his last class to chase a giant bunny with a guitar around the university’s campus is not, in anyway, how Jihoon thought he’d spend his Valentine’s Day. If someone asked him what his ideal Valentine’s Day date was this was far from it. This was the polar opposite.

“MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY.” Jihoon had shouted, He pushed away people and shouted at them. Jihoon thought a culinary student must not have heard him because the next thing he knows is that he’s on the ground and he’s covered in flour. “Ah fuck.” Jihoon grabbed the guitar and made a run for it. He had no time to spare, the bunny was much taller and much faster than Jihoon but the universe must’ve (finally) been in his favor when the said bunny tripped and fell. This allowed Jihoon to catch up to the bunny and hit the fallen body with the guitar.

“The fuck’s your problem with me huh? Mocking me just because I don’t have a date? Fuck off.”

“Ow ow ow ow hoonie ow! I’m sorry!” Jihoon stopped at the sound of the bunny’s voice. Could it be?

He crouched down near the bunny on the ground and threw the head of the suit. What greeted him were raven hair, doe eyes, long thick lashes, pouty lips and sharp jaws. Jihoon could’ve fainted then and there.

“Cheollie?!”

-

Now here they were. Jihoon helped Seungcheol up, the older winced at the slight movement of his left arm

“Shit’s gonna bruise tomorrow, you hit hard hoonie.” Seungcheol laughed to lighten the mood but Jihoon was obviously not buying it.

“Cut the crap, Choi Seungcheol. Might wanna start explaining this? The fuck was your plan, humiliate me? Gouge some sort of reaction out of me?” Jihoon never thought Seungcheol would go this far as to pull a prank on him. It would’ve been fine if it was any other person, actually, no it’s not. It would still suck but this was Seungcheol. Out of all people,,, Seungcheol, His best friend.

“Because I’m in love with you.” Jihoon was taken aback by the statement. Jihoon looked at Seungcheol and saw his face and ears dusted with red.

“You’re not fucking with me right?”

“Jihoon I would never play with your feelings. Remember earlier? The cards with the pick-up lines?”

“Yeah?”

“when you texted me that you didn’t like them, I texted everyone involved to not give you the cards anymore, Jihoon… there were a bunch of cards. I wasted my 10 dollars on printing those, making sure it’s perfect but I’ll gladly throw it away if you don’t like them” Jihoon saw some strange determination in Seungcheol’s eyes.

“So you’re telling me, you… like me?” if Seungcheol was pink earlier, he was red now. He scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish as he nodded

“Since junior year actually…” now Jihoon’s really surprised. This man just told him he liked Jihoon since high school. Jihoon started massaging his temples.

“I can’t fucking believe this…” panic set deep in Seungcheol’s gut, it was now or never, it’s either Jihoon likes him or not. But by the way Jihoon’s acting, he probably should get ready for rejection.

“It’s okay Jihoon, you don’t have to like me ba-“ Seungcheol was cut off when Jihoon dropped the flowers and guitar, grabbed him by the neck hole of the suit, and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart Jihoon had a soft smile on his face.

“I like you too, you big dumb idiot.”

 

* * *

 

“So there were more pick-up lines?”

“A whole lot.”

“Shoot me your favourite”

“You remind me of my pinkie toe. Little, cute, and I’ll probably bang you on the table tonight”

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONE, MY FIRST FIC EVER. GOTDAM
> 
> Hmu on twt @xparksjx i actually just draw, theyre not good but it’s something.


End file.
